George del Hoyo Narrations
13 Going on 30 (2004) TV Spot 24 Promos About a Boy (2002) Trailer * "Universal Pictures and Studiocanal invite you to meet a man...who has devoted his entire life...to himself." * "From the producers of Meet the Parents and the makers of Notting Hill and Bridget Jones' Diary...comes a story about how much more you can get out of life...when you let other people in." * "If there's hope for Will, there's hope for us all. About a Boy." The Adjustment Bureau (2011) Trailer The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) Trailer * "Get ready for Elmo's first movie. Elmo's best friend is in danger and rescuing him will be the adventure of a lifetime. Now, Elmo's landed in a mixed-up world where dirty is good and everyone's a grouch." * "Jim Henson Pictures and Children's Television Workshop invite you to discover how sometimes losing an old friend can help you find new ones." * "Mandy Patinkin, Vanessa Williams, and the entire Sesame Street gang. The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland." American Idol Promos The Ant Bully (2006) TV Spot Are We There Yet? (2005) Trailer * "When it comes to dating their mom, these kids think no man is good enough. But this man just may be tough enough. Now...to win her over...he's going to do the unthinkable." * "Now...he's taking her kids on a little trip...that's about to go way too far." * "Revolution Studios presents...a comedy about how far one man will go...to become part of the family." * "Ice Cube, Nia Long, Jay Mohr. Are We There Yet?" Armageddon (1998) Trailer Arthur Christmas (2011) TV Spot Barbershop (2002) Trailer * "It began as just another day on the South Side of Chicago...it became an extraordinary day at the barbershop." * "From MGM Pictures and the producers of Soul Food and Men of Honor." * "Ice Cube, Anthony Anderson, Sean Patrick Thomas, Eve and Cedric the Entertainer." * "Sometimes, finding the strength to do what's right...is in the people...right beside you." * "Barbershop." Batman (1989) on ABC Promo Bears (2014) Trailer * "This Earth Day, you're invited somewhere incredible. Somewhere beautiful. Somewhere unpredictable. Into the world of bears." * "Meet Sky and her newborn cubs and follow them on the most important journey of their lives." * "From Disneynature comes a story all parents share about love, the joy, the struggle and the strength it takes to raise a family." * "Disneynature's Bears. See Bears opening weekend and Disneynature will make a donation in your honor to help protect our national parks." A Beautiful Mind (2001) TV Spot Bee Movie (2007) Trailer * "This fall, Barry B. Benson is a little bee, discovering a big secret. He's brave, he's bold, he's reaching new heights." * "Jerry Seinfeld. Renee Zellweger. DreamWorks' Bee Movie." Beverly Hills, 90210 Promos Big Fat Liar (2002) Trailer * "Jason Shepherd likes to stretch the truth. Producer Marty Wolf has never told the truth. Fate brought them together...but a lie will keep them together." * "Now, two friends are going on a mission...to make one man's life a living nightmare." * "Frankie Muniz, Amanda Bynes and Paul Giamatti...Big Fat Liar." Blade (1998) TV Spot Blue Crush (2002) TV Spot The Book of Life (2014) TV Spot The Break-Up (2006) TV Spot Bridesmaids (2011) TV Spot Cars 2 (2011) TV Spot Cast Away (2000) TV Spot Chimpanzee (2012) Trailer * "From Disneynature. Witness the incredible true story of an orphan and the one who will raise him as his own." * "In 2012, for the first time ever caught on film. Discover the remarkable bond that will capture your heart. Chimpanzee." * "Disneynature and the Jane Goodall Institute are teaming up in support of chimpanzees." * "See Chimpanzee opening week and Disneynature will make a donation in your honor to help save chimpanzees today and tomorrow." Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Inside Hollywood VIP Points Promo * "If it heats you up...if it chills you out...if it lifts your heart...and lasts forever...it's Hollywood." * "Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment could make you the ultimate Hollywood VIP, with Inside VIP Hollywood Points." * "Do you want to go behind the scenes in Hollywood and see how your favorite films and shows are made? Then buy any specially marked Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment VHS or DVD now, and earn VIP movie points that you can use to bid on fabulous Inside Hollywood experiences." * "The best movies at unbeatable prices...and points in every box, for you to take online and use in auction. So log on now at moviepoints.lycos.com to bid on your 15 minutes of fame. Here's what you can win: A walk-on role in Dawson's Creek; have dinner with the crew of King of Queens and watch them tape the show; take a two-hour backstage VIP tour on the set of The Young and the Restless; walk down the red carpet at a Hollywood premiere; be a special guest at a taping of Jeopardy, Wheel of Fortune, or the hit comedy Bette; visit the set of television's hottest show VIP; or win a walk-on role in a blockbuster Sony Pictures Entertainment film. Guest accommodations for winners provided by Radison Hotels." * "These and other amazing Inside Hollywood prizes can be yours if you're the top bidder and you've got the points to prove it." * "Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment's VIP Points Inside Hollywood. It's hot. It's cool. It's Hollywood. So log on and start bidding for your chance to be a Hollywood VIP." Curious George (2006) Trailer * "In all of the jungle, no creature is as curious as George. If there's a laugh, he's up for. If there's trouble, he's behind it. And if there's a chance for adventure, he's into it. But George is about to discover just how far curiosity can take him. Now, he's in a whole new world and yet up to his same old tricks." * "From producer Ron Howard and Imagine Entertainment comes a comedy that proves there's no end to what you can discover if you're curious. Featuring new songs by Jack Johnson, and the voice talents of Will Ferrell, Drew Barrymore, David Cross, Eugene Levy, Joan Plowright, and Dick van Dyke." * "Get ready for some serious monkey business. Curious George." Days of Our Lives Promos Despicable Me (2010) on ABC Family Promos The Divergent Series: Insurgent (2015) TV Spot Dolphins (unreleased) Trailer * "In 2018, Disneynature invites you to follow Echo as he learns how to survive and find his place in this extraordinary world." * "Disneynature's Dolphins. Earth Day 2018." Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) TV Spot Elena of Avalor Promos E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial 20th Anniversary DVD Trailer * "Get ready, get set and go. Because Steven Spielberg's E.T. is finally coming home on DVD with never-before-seen footage and enhanced visual effects. E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Coming soon to DVD. Rated PG." Faster (2010) Trailer * "This November, show justice is no justice." * "Dwayne Johnson. Billy Bob Thornton. Faster." Ferdinand (2017) TV Spots Fifty Shades Darker (2017) TV Spot The Fighting Temptations (2003) Trailer * "No matter where you come from...or where your dreams take you...the one thing that never changes...is the place called home." * "This fall...to make a last wish come true...it will take more than a miracle." * "Paramount Pictures in association with MTV Films presents...The Fighting Temptations." * "A story that will lift your spirits and rock your soul. Academy Award winner Cuba Gooding, Jr. Grammy winner Beyoncé Knowles." * "The Fighting Temptations." Fox War Classics Video/DVD Promo * "Now, available on video and DVD. The triumph. The tragedy. The heroes of war. Collect the Fox War Classics." * "With critically acclaimed performances of some of Hollywood's greatest legends." * "The Fox War Classics. Available on video and DVD. Begin your collection today." Frasier Promos Freaky Friday (2003) Trailer * "For the Coleman family, Mondays are manic, Wednesdays are wild, and for Anna and Tess, there's never enough time to ever understand each other. But on Friday, that's all about to change because things are going to get a little freaky." * "Jamie Lee Curtis. Lindsay Lohan. Walt Disney Pictures presents a movie about what it takes to make someone else's dream come true." * "Freaky Friday." Frozen (2013) Trailer * "This Thanksgiving, who will save the day? The ice guy? The nice guy? The snow man? Or no man?" * "From Disney. Get ready, use your head, and fight the freeze." * "On November 27th...Frozen." Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties (2006) Trailer Glee Promos The Guilt Trip (2012) TV Spot Happy Feet (2006) Trailer * "In the heart of the South Pole, every penguin is born with a song to sing." * "This year, a misfit will discover that what makes you different can make all the difference in the world." * "Happy Feet." Home (2015) TV Spot Home on the Range (2004) Trailer * "Welcome to Patch of Heaven, where the animals aren't just animals, they're families." * "Walt Disney Pictures presents Home on the Range, featuring new music from the composer of The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast, and songs performed by K.D. Lang, Bonnie Raitt, and Tim McGraw." * "Luckily, they have a plan. Next spring, Walt Disney Pictures presents Buck, Rico, the girls, and Alameda Slim, in a story of courage, teamwork and utter madness." * "Disney's Home on the Range. On April 2, bust a moo." How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) TV Spot How to Train Your Dragon (2010) Trailer How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) Trailer * "This summer, DreamWorks' How to Train Your Dragon 2." The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1 (2014) TV Spot Ice Age (2002) Trailer * "This March, chill with Ray Romano...John Leguizamo...Denis Leary...and Scrat. They'll reply the call of the wild, and they'll boldly go where no mammal has gone before." * "From Academy Award winner Chris Wedge, 20th Century Fox presents a Blue Sky Studios production. The story of four strangers who go from subzero to heroes." * "Ice Age." Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) Trailer * "This spring, the ice age is coming to an end, but the biggest adventure in history is just beginning." * "From 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios. Ice Age 2: The Meltdown." Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) TV Spot Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) Trailer 1 * "From 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios." * "The defining chapter...in the greatest chillogy...of all time." * "This summer...the end of the ice age...is just the beginning...of a new age." * "Ice Age: Collision Course." Trailer 2 * "This summer...the end of the ice age...is just the beginning...of a new age." * "From 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios...the defining chapter...in the greatest chillogy of all time." * "Ice Age: Collision Course." Identity Thief (2013) TV Spot I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (2007) TV Spot Insurgent (2015) Trailer It's Complicated (2009) TV Spot The Kid Who Would Be King (2019) TV Spot L.A. Law Promos The Ladykillers (2004) TV Spot The Lake House (2006) TV Spot The Last Stand (2013) TV Spot Legally Blonde (2001) Trailer * "MGM Pictures presents...a comedy about knowing who you are...and showing what you've got. Reese Witherspoon...Legally Blonde." Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde (2003) Trailer * "In America, there are those who make the law and those who make it look good. Elle Woods found the perfect job...where she could speak up for the underdog. Now, she's taking her fight to the nation's capitol." * "She may not have the experience...she doesn't have the support...but that won't stop one woman...from rising to the challenge." * "On July 2, celebrate the land of the free...and the home of the blonde. Reese Witherspoon. Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde." The Little Engine That Could (2011) Promo The Lorax (2012) TV Spot The Man Who Would Be King (2019) Trailer Mars Needs Moms (2011) Trailer * "Moms. We can't live with them. Mars can't live without them." * "From Disney, and the producer of The Polar Express. This March, there's no going back without Mom." * "Mars Needs Moms." The Mask of Zorro (1998) Trailer Monkey Kingdom (2015) Trailer Mr. Bean's Holiday (2007) TV Spot Muppets from Space (1999) Trailer * "Welcome to the house where their normal routine is anything but the Muppets are back, they all have their place in the world, except for Gonzo. Now, he's about to find out that he's not alone." * "Get ready for alien contact, close encounters and other shocking moments. Columbia Pictures and Jim Henson Pictures take you where no Muppet has gone before. Muppets from Space." My Dog Skip (2000) Trailer * "Every family needs an optimist. Everyone remembers their first best friend for a boy named Willie, that friend was Skip." * "From best-selling author William Morris comes the true story of the secrets they discovered and the adventures they shared. This January, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment invites you to meet one boy's champion and everyone's hero." * "My Dog Skip." Nim's Island (2008) Trailer * "Best-selling adventure writer Alex Rover has sold millions of book to fans all over the world and she's done it all without ever leaving the house. And now, it's Rover's biggest fan is a girl named Nim, who lives with her dad on a secret island. And if her island is threatened, she'll reach out to her favorite hero. Now, two people who are worlds apart will come together for one extraordinary adventure." * "This spring, journey to a place where imagination runs wild. Abigail Breslin, Jodie Foster, and Gerard Butler. Nim's Island." Nine to Five Promos Oliver and Company (1988) VHS and DVD Trailer * "Coming soon to Disney DVD. The big city adventure with a little twist. Oliver! Inspired by Charles Dickens' acclaimed story, Oliver Twist. It's the 20th anniversary edition of Walt Disney's classic: Oliver and Company. With all the action, all the fun and all the unforgettable memories. Plus fantastic bonus features, including an all-new game. Walt Disney's classic, Oliver and Company. The 20th anniversary edition, coming soon to Disney DVD." The Pagemaster Video Game Promo * "Now you can enter the magical world of The Pagemaster, and live the unbelievable adventures of Richard Tyler anytime you want, in the exciting new video game version of The Pagemaster." * "You become a hero, as you battle a bunch of nasty enemies, including Long John Silver and his band of pirates, Frankenstein's giant fist, the Big Bad Wolf, and a disgusting slimy octopus. But you have tons of amazing secret weapons and tricks to crush your opponents with, including a pirate sword, a bag of horrible eyeballs, a magic shield, sticky green slug, hidden books, and enchanted dust." * "The Pagemaster video game is available on Sega Genesis, Super Nintendo, and Game Boy formats, and has a special navigation system, which allows you to enter different game levels wherever you want." * "Live the fantastic adventures of Richard Tyler again and again, when you become a part of the magical world of The Pagemaster video game, from Fox Interactive." Pan's Labyrinth (2006) Trailer Paulie (1998) Trailer * "Now...DreamWorks Pictures presents a journey of a thousand miles...that begins with a single parrot...who's learning that talking can get you into trouble. But friendship...gives you wings to fly. This spring, discover America through the eyes of Paulie. Coming soon to a theater near you." Paul (2011) TV Spot Penguins (2019) Trailer * "Antarctica, home to the deadly leopard seal, the mighty killer whale and Steve." * "A gentleman who stands out from the crowd. He's looking for love. He likes long walks on the beach, fishing and collecting rocks. Lucky for him, he's found his match." * "But when his other half leaves him alone with the kids, he discovers that being a father is more than he bargained for." * "Next Earth Day, Disneynature invites you to join an extraordinary couple fighting to raise a family in one of the most unforgiving and stunning places on Earth." * "Disneynature's Penguins. Earth Day 2019." Phone Booth (2002) TV Spot The Pink Panther (2006) Trailer The Pink Panther 2 (2009) Trailer * "The accent, the skills, the world's greatest detective isn't what he used to be, but some things never change. Now, he's back on the case, he's not the obvious choice, but he's up with a challenge." * His moves are sharper, his challenges are greater. But on February 6th, he's showing the world he's yet the best man for the job." * "The Pink Panther 2. Inspect more at pinkpanther.com." The Pledge (2001) TV Spot Pokemon: The First Movie (1998) Trailer The Polar Express (2004) TV Spot The Princess Diaries (2001) Trailer * "Glamour, romance, fame. Mia Thermopolis had it all, but only in her dreams. Her real life was completely ordinary. But now, something's about to happen that will change everything. It's a question of taste, a matter of grace and a chance to make all her dreams come true." * "Walt Disney Pictures presents, Anne Hathaway, and Academy Award winner Julie Andrews. The Princess Diaries." The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004) Trailer * "Mia Thermopolis has everything a girl could want, except the one thing she's always dreamed of. But destiny is going to give her a push in the right direction. Now, a girl who's never been lucky in luck will lose her family's claim to the throne unless she can do the impossible." * "From the director of Pretty Woman and Runaway Bride comes a story about discovering who you really are, finding out what you really want and deciding what it takes to make your dreams come true." * "Walt Disney Pictures presents. Anne Hathaway. Julie Andrews. The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement." Promised Land (2012) TV Spot Rango (2011) TV Spot Roll Bounce (2005) Trailer * "Everyone has that one summer...when everything changes." The Rugrats Movie (1998) Trailer * "This Thanksgiving, Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies present the most unexpected event of the year." * "Join Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, Angelica, and introducing Baby Dil. Expect the adventure, expect mystery, expect attitude. * "The Rugrats Movie. Nap-time is over." School of Rock (2003) Trailer 2 * "Dewey Finn would have sold his soul for rock and roll, but nobody was buying." * "Now, at the most prestigious prep school in the country...where the students are rewarded for following the rules...he's going to teach them a lesson...that will rock their world." * "All they wanted was an education...what they got was a revolution. Jack Black. The School of Rock." Selena (1997) Trailer * "Warner Bros. is proud to present the extraordinary story of a girl with a talent that would come to touch us all. With every triumph came heartbreak and with every success came the risk of betrayal. Discover the true story at one of America's brightest stars that faded too soon." Video Trailer * "Warner Bros. is proud to present the story of one family's hopes for a dream that would come true. Jennifer Lopez. Edward James Olmos. Selena." The Shaggy Dog (2006) Trailer * "As a lawyer, Dave Douglas has no rival. As a father...he has no clue." * "But an unlikely visitor...with an unbelievable power...is about to change his life in ways he never could've imagined." * "But seeing the world from a new perspective...is opening his eyes to everything he's been missing." * "From Walt Disney Pictures. This spring...the whole world is going to the dogs. Tim Allen. The Shaggy Dog." Shark Tale (2004) Trailer 1 * "As long as anyone could remember, Lenny was a different kind of shark." * "As long as anyone could remember, Oscar was always in trouble." * "Then, the little fish told a great white lie." * "From the studio that brought you Shrek. Shark Tale." Trailer 2 * "From the studio that brought you Shrek. In every family...there's one who's different." * "In every food chain...there's someone at the bottom." * "Now, to change their destiny...these two have the perfect plan." * "On October 1...Will Smith, Angelina Jolie, Renee Zellweger...Jack Black, Martin Scorsese and Robert De Niro. Shark Tale." Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) TV Spot Shrek the Third (2007) Trailer 1 * "This summer, the story continues. Will Shrek become the new king of Far Far Away? Will Donkey ever be the same? What are rich, spoiled princesses wearing this season? And what's the one thing every fairy tale villain wants to know? Find out the answers to these and other burning questions in DreamWorks' Shrek the Third." The Simpsons Promos Six Feet Under Promos Snitch (2013) TV Spot The Sopranos Promos The Spy Next Door (2010) Trailer South Park Promos St. Elsewhere Promos Superbad (2007) TV Spot Surf's Up (2007) Trailer * "From Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation comes the incredible true story of Cody Maverick. It will take more than skills, it will take more than strength to find out what it really needs to be a winner." * "Surf's Up." The Swan Princess (1994)/The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure (1998) DVD Trailer * "You can own the adventure of The Swan Princess on DVD. In a magical land, Odette and Derek were about to live happily ever after, until Rothbart's evil spell threatened it all. Now, to get Odette back, Derek and his friends will have to face a sorcerer of unspeakable power. With Jack Palance as Lord Rothbart, John Cleese as the voice of Jean-Bob and Steven Wright as Speed. The Swan Princess on DVD." * "And the adventure continues, the swan princess faces a new danger, but with the help of Prince Derek and a few old friends will defeat an evil sorceress. The Swan Princess and the Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure. And also available for the first time on DVD, The Swan Princess, where it all began." Thumbelina (1994) Teaser * "Don Bluth, America's leading animation director, would like you to meet a very special person. Her name is Thumbelina, a little girl no bigger than your thumb." * "Meet Thumbelina and all of her friends in a magical, musical new animated feature, coming soon from Don Bluth Entertainment." Tomodachi Life: The TV Series: It's Nice to Meet You Trailer Toy Story (1995) Trailer UglyDolls (2019) TV Spot Uncle Drew (2018) TV Spot Walker, Texas Ranger Promos Walking with Dinosaurs 3D (2013) TV Spot Water for Elephants (2011) TV Spot The Wedding Ringer (2015) TV Spot The Young and the Restless Promos Category:Narrations